The traditional lifting rod assembly used in the shower field usually comprises an upper wall seat, a lower wall seat and a lifting rod, the upper and the lower wall seats are fixed on the wall, and the lifting rod fixed between the upper and the lower wall seat. Two wall seats are used in the traditional lifting rod device with enhanced construction difficulty and cost, and with increased material and manufacture cost. Aiming at the defect above, some solutions are present, such as ZL200820103272.4 and ZL200720118108.6 disclosed by the Chinese patent database, which all provide the technical proposal with only one wall seat, although it solves the defect above, there are still some defects: 1.the structure is complicated and the assembly is inconvenient; 2. it can not be directly used in the present American support arm, so it has low applicability.